Lost Memories: The Child Star Warrior
by Azuranaito
Summary: This is the story of a child born and raised from a dark, horrible past. She developed amnesia inadvertently going to a Galaxy Soldier Army base by a mysterious portal. Now, she is faced with a new crisis. The nightmares of her past coming back to haunt her, and the fact that her memories are coming back... inside her dreams.


Prologue

 **Disclaimer: I own nobody in this story but my OC. Everyone else belongs to Nintendo!**

She was riding her bus home. Home. Home is a place where you develop and grow during your childhood years. It is a haven in which you can escape from the dangers of the outside world. But to her, her home- as well as everywhere else in her eyes- was a life in Hell. She was constantly tormented, verbally and physically. She remembered where some had teased her for being odd. Others had teaser her saying she was ugly, hideous even. And those were behind her back! The one friend she had moved away, and now, she was alone. Alone, with no other friends. The one thing that brought her happiness was reading stories. Stories that spoke about Star Warriors and happiness and hope. Hope. That was one thing she lost a long time ago, when her father had slapped her in the face. It left a bruise the size of his hand on her face, and still, people tormented and picked on her for it instead of sympathizing for her. She cried for days on end, earning, again, another wave of torment and reasons for people to be mean to her. All of that torment has built rage inside of her to boot, to add to a piece of this lost, kindred spirit. Three pieces fit together for this child, and they are loneliness, fury, and sadness. The girl thought of many things before the stop to her house.

She got off of the school bus and walked two steps towards her horrifying house. It was falling apart at the seams. One window was shattered. There was a garden, however the flowers were withered. If one took a closer look, they could see holes in parts of the roof near the door. To make the house seem even more ominous, there was aa dead forest that looked hauntingly eerie. She took a deep breath to compose herself, then walked into the house.

After that, everything went black. Yelling was heard, things were thrown, and the girl was slapped and beaten in the process. She ran into her room, violently sobbing into a pillow. Her injuries were major to a common person, but in truth, her father had only minorly hurt her, the worst he could do is put her in the hospital. Her bedroom was one of the worst of them all. It was spacious, yes. But that was only because she was claustrophobic. But it was very unsanitary. Mouse droppings two inches thick in some areas. A bed that was torn up to pieces then half-ass put back together that slips off the frame in some areas. Cobwebs that dangled over her head. There wasn't anything in here save for the aged dresser drawer, poor bed, few boxes of shoes, and the filth that surrounded her. The girl cried again, for a very long time. She looked at a picture of a woman with jet black hair like hers, but it didn't have the streak of red coming through the left that touched the root. The woman's eyes were a soft green to the contrast of the girl's sapphire blue eyes. The woman had freckles dotting her cheekbones and nose like the girl, but didn't have the two extra that dotted on each cheekbone that the girl possessed. This gorgeous woman was the girl's mother. Her eyes began to tear as she looked at the picture. This was the one person in the world who truly understood her daughter and her peculiarities. But, she was also one person that kept the girl's father in check. Her father abused her even when her mother was alive. However, that was well over nine years ago, before the mother perished in an unknown blaze. The girl was devastated. She was reminded every day of that tragedy, as she saw the whole thing happen right before her eyes. She still dreams of her mother's screams, those piercing, blood chilling screams. The girl sees visions, illusions in those nightmares. Sometimes she sees a silhouetted figure rising above the building where the blaze happened, and it had blood red eyes. Blood red eyes that pierced into the girl's very soul, and the sinister, blood chilling laugh that it uttered.

The girl had enough torment and abuse. She had been planning to run away for years, and every strategy that she planned, every outcome, every possible solution and crutch in case things went awry. But, all of those years of torment, abuse, and planning have paid off. Her escape was tonight. She grinned to herself as she began writing the note that her father will soon read.

 _You thrice-damned fool. You may've thought that keeping me in these shackles will weaken me. However, that has only made me stronger. You may've thought that all of your torment has kept me weak. But, l will live. And if I will ever see you again- which maybe unlikely- I will laugh at your sorry face and say, 'I told you so, you sorry mother-fucker!' And if that day is to ever come, I will relish it as I relish revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge. Maybe soon, but if that day were to come, I will be waiting. But, look at the binds of reality. I am a straight-A student in high school with a 4.0 GPA, and what do you have? Nothing. Nothing! Nothing but scars from an old war that left you deranged and lashing out at everyone like a whip, including Mom and me! But, you will never see me again, so, why even bother saying a final farewell. Oh wait, this is it. Well, farewell forever 'father' for I will never come back!_

Then, she left. The girl grabbed a backpack, then dumped the contents out on the floor, filled it with clothes and anything she needed to protect herself. She picked up her phone and phone charger and placed it in her purse, then in her backpack. She strapped a black coat over her pink shirt. Sighing, the girl finally left the house through the back door undetected.

She walked for what felt like hours. She walked alongside the road, nearing the town, but then saw something that caught her eye. It was a strange purple spiral. The girl shook it off at first; she saw things like this all of the time and blew it off at first as a hallucination. But then, she turned back. Maybe it wasn't a hallucination this time. Maybe it was actually real. Those were the thoughts that drew the girl to the strange purple spiral. Blue eyes sparkling with a glint of curiosity, the girl stuck a hand into the vortex. She couldn't pull it out, and she panicked. The girl tried to pull her hand out of the vortex, but failed. In fact, the vortex pulled her in further until she was disappeared inside of it. Then, the spiraling vortex disappeared.

Everything was spinning in the girl's eyes. She felt changes crushing and compressing her body in ways. It seemed painless for some reason, probably because of the abuse she suffered in the past made her nearly invulnerable to pain. She felt her bones compress, her body shrink into nothingness, as well as her legs. Everything in her appearance changed apart from her hair and eye color. Then the spiral released the girl. Then, everything went black again.

 _"The girl is unconscious, we had better get her to the infirmary." Said one male voice. "The girl has been lying there unconscious for three hours, I doubt that she is even alive." Said another voice. "I fret not, Sir Galacta. When the guard found the girl, she had a pulse. The only injury that we have seen so far is the large bruise on her forehead. But, knowing the Puffal species, it's healing as we speak." Said a final voice._

Then, there was nothing. The girl heard nothing after that but muffled voices and the sound of machinery. After a few hours, those sounds dissolved into nothingness. Then, some voices came along again, some of them the same voices she heard earlier, although two were different. One was extremely distinguishable. It was the accent in the voice. The man spoke with a Spanish accent that had a slightly ominous air to it. There was nothing. Nothing. There wasn't anything in the girl's mind. She slowly opened her eyes, much to the relief of three of the people in the room. Two of them were blurred, so she could only see a purple puffball-like creature with glowing magenta eyes that shined from what looked like a mask. There was a green puffball-creature that was similar to the other one, except this one had a Mohawk and had what appeared to be yellow eyes that shined from behind a mask as well. The last two figures, however, were able to be seen easier by the girl. One was a peculiar orange puffball-like creature like the other two, but had a different body shape. It didn't have a mouth, strangely, and had dark brown- almost black- eyes. It wore the hat of a doctor and bore a stethoscope. The last figure was like the other two, except that the girl could see this one better than the others. This figure wore a midnight blue cape that was darker than its own navy blur skin. That very cape was wrapped around him and it looked rather bat-like. This figure wore a silver mask with a v-shaped slit in the visor that showed two soul piercing amber yellow eyes. For a very peculiar reason unknown, the girl saw some vague familiarity with the blue Puffal.

"Oh thank the stars! She's awake." Said the purple Puffal. The girl said nothing, but blinked in confusion. Where was she? What happened to her?

"Are you alright, miss? One of our soldiers found you lying unconscious. We thought you were done for, until Doctor Waddle Dee over to your right helped with your recovery. Can you tell us what happened?" The green Puffal asked in a reassuring way. The girl blinked again. "I... I... I don't... remember. I don't remember anything." The girl said in response. Three of the four figures gasped. The blue Puffals eyes dimmed in worry as he stared at her with unnerving silence. "Oh my. It seems like you must have amnesia, then, young lady." Doctor Waddle Dee stated. "Amnesia? As in the loss of all memory?" The doctor stared at the girl in surprise. "Well, yes! I'm surprised you knew that." "I am too." The girl replied.

"Well, it's relief that she is ok, but how is she going to regain her memory?" The purple Puffal asked. "I don't know, Sir Dragato. She is exposed to foreign territory, and it may not help her at all." Replied Doctor Waddle Dee. "Perhaps, I can help her." Said a voice. The two warriors and the doctor looked at the blue Puffal who finally spoke with a voice that gave a great sense of security to the girl. A smile pressed itself onto her lips.

"Meta Knight? How long have you been sitting there for?" The green Puffal asked, narrowing his eyes in an interrogative way. "Long enough to hear the whole thing, Falspar. I am not a nonobservant man. Besides, this child's condition intrigued me. It's a sad thing about her memory, and, if there is anything I can do, anything at all, be it great or small, I will help this child."

"Meta Knight, one man can't do it all. You will need some help, you know. We can help too." "I thank you for this, Dragato. But, may I remind you I was the one that found the child? May I remind you it was me who found her pulse?" Meta Knight asked, eyes glowing a slight pink. "Yeah, you do have facts against us there." Falspar replied. Meta Knight smiled behind his mask. Then he walked closer to the girl, who jerked the sheets of her bed closer to her, out of fear.

"You do not have to be afraid, young lady. But, have you been able to remember anything? Anything at all?" "Well, just my name." The girl replied softly. Meta Knight's eyes flickered orange in surprise, then to a pale blue before changing back to amber yellow. "Can you tell us what your name is, please?" Meta Knight asked soothingly. The girl was silent for a moment, grabbing the attention of the doctor and the three soldiers. Finally, she spoke.

"Hannah. My name is Hannah." Hannah said in a tone that sounded crystal clear. The soldiers all had small smiles hidden beneath their masks, and the doctor would be smiling too, that is if he had a mouth. "It is a pleasure to be of acquaintance, Hannah." Meta Knight said in a manner that made Hannah smile.

 **Author's Note: OK, Prologue is done. This is probably the first and one of the only stories I'll about Meta Knight's days in the GSA. I think I was missing a LOT of details when I was describing Dragato and Falspar, simply because I ain't got much of a clue at ALL at what they look like, so no flames on inaccuracy, please. I'll try juggling this story and Two Worlds, so update dates are and will be erratic. Well, enough said for now, till next time, readers! - CallieSizemore601**


End file.
